


Couple costumes.

by Albme94



Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Soft kissing, Surprise Kissing, sad instant noodles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Deadpool have found 'the perfect' couple costume, only problem is that he's not in a relationship with his crush.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker
Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Couple costumes.

A familiar colour slid through Peter’s window, he should really learn to close… and _lock_ the window.  
Damn the need for fresh air!  
‘’Can you _maybe’’_ he didn’t turn around, ‘’use the door, _or god forbid’’_ waving his hand over his head ‘’text?’’ Peter finally turned around, his ‘intruder’ laid on his sofa, he walked over and tapped his foot, like a parent who just caught their kid stealing cookies before dinner.  
Deadpool laid with his arm over and behind his head, the other in front of him.  
Peter didn’t look impressed.  
‘’Draw me like one of your French girls~’’ The merc whispered seductively.  
The younger didn’t even reply, rolling of eyes before he returned to the kitchen.  
‘’Oh, _really?_ Coman, it’s a classic!’’ Deadpool got up and followed into the kitchen, looking at Peter pouring hot water over his _sad_ instant noodles, the older made the classical ‘tsk’ noise, shaking his head.  
‘’Don’t judge me, you’re in the same boat.’’ Peter gently pushed Wade out of the way as he made his way into the living room.  
‘’ _Yeah_ , but I can afford the _good_ kind-‘’ he picked up the package, ‘’and if you’d like—‘’  
‘’ **No.** ’’  
‘’But it’s no prob—‘’ Wade tried again, he got shot down. He had offered _several_ times to just… _Give him money_ … And he understood where Peter was coming from… But… He lived like _shit._  
  
Giving up, Wade carefully sat down next to the grumpy man, ‘’so what’s your Halloween plans?’’ Wade leaned back into the sofa, the look on Peter’s face said it all.  
Deadpool moved closer ‘’you forgot it was Halloween, didn't you?''  
‘’…Aunt May is probably giving out candy’’ he whispered, ‘’maybe I should… No…’’  
Wade watched as the younger sunk further down into the sofa, if that was possible.  
‘’Listen—‘’ He stuck his hand out and waved it in front of Spider man’s face.  
 _‘’What?’’  
_  
  
‘’There’s a _party—‘’_ Wade smiled, although hard to see through the mask but Peter knew, ‘’ _and_ I think we should go, I was already going but _now_ I have a better reason for going, and!’’  
He playfully nudged the other, _without_ spilling the noodles.  
‘’We can wear couple costumes~’’ Wiggling his shoulders.  
Peter put his bowl down, and turned to the other, _‘’Wade…’’_  
  
He bit his lip, ‘’we’re _not_ a couple though’’ he frowned, Wade was so silly sometimes.  
As if Deadpool already knew the answer he was already in Peter’s personal space, ‘’well, we could we become one?’’ He practically whispered, clearly shy about this.  
Peter blinked a few times, his pulse sped up, ‘’I-I'm s-sorry _what?’’_ He choked on nothing.  
‘’Because I have a great idea for a costume and _I’m in love with you”_ Deadpool spoke quickly, Peter looked at him in full shock, maybe Deadpool moved too fast.  
  
What Wade hadn’t prepared for was the move the younger did, leaning into Deadpool’s personal space, if he even had one, rolling up the mask, and kissing him.  
‘’What took you so long?’’ Peter smiled.  
‘’You!’’ Wade pointed at him like that meme guy with long curly hair.  
 _‘’and you.’’_ Peter let himself fall into the sofa, not letting go of the merc, causing him to fall on top of him, still kissing him.  
‘’W-wait—heh, _baby boy_ , does this mean, or are you just fucking with me?’’ Deadpool had the ability to make the emoji face, how? Who knows.  
‘’Well, _I like you_ … You _like_ me… So we can wear the costumes now—‘’ pulling him closer before stopping, ‘’what’s the costumes?’’  
‘’Team rocket.’’  
‘’Cool.’’ Peter smiled, ''don't tell me i'm--''  
''You're Jessie, yes''


End file.
